Darth Vaders Wille
Die Comicgeschichte Darth Vaders Wille ist der vierte Teil der Star-Wars-Adventures-Reihe. Der Comic wurde ab dem 21. Juli 2010 in den USA von Dark Horse Comics veröffentlicht und erschien in Deutschland zwischen dem 21. September und dem 14. Dezember 2011 bei Panini. Die Geschichte spielt drei Jahre nach . Inhaltsangabe des Verlags Darth Vader is on a mission for the Emperor! When the Rebellion's hit-and-run attacks on Imperial cargo ships become too audacious to be ignored, Darth Vader is sent in to find the Rebel base and destroy it. But the base, hidden in the center of a constantly shifting asteroid field, cannot be attacked directly. To reach his target, Vader will have to team up with a recently captured smuggler named Luca – and dealing with an unwilling, wisecracking partner may be more of a trial for the Dark Lord than the actual mission! Handlung Nachdem die Wolfsstaffel der Rebellen-Allianz einen imperialen Handelskonvoi in einem Asteroidenfeld entlang der Corellianischen Handelsstraße in einen Hinterhalt verwickelt und geentert hat, kontaktiert Imperator Palpatine Darth Vader. Neben der Tatsache, dass dies immer öfter vorkommt, haben die Rebellen nun ein wichtiges Bauteil für den Todesstern erbeutet. Palpatine betraut Vader damit, das Bauteil zurückzuholen und die Rebellen-Basis in dem Asteroidenfeld zu vernichten. Als sich die Exekutor, Vaders Flaggschiff, dem Asteroidenfeld nähert, ortet sie ein Schiff, dass dabei ist, in das Feld zu fliegen. Der Dunkle Lord befiehlt, das Schiff mit dem Traktorstrahl an Bord zu bringen und die Besatzung zu ihm zu bringen. Captain Holt führt eine Einheit Sturmtruppen in den Hangar und verlangt von der Besatzung, sich zu ergeben. Daraufhin verlässt ein Mann das Schiff und stellt sich als Luca vor. Nach einer frechen Bemerkung ohrfeigt Captain Holt den Mann und ordnet dessen Unterbringung im Gefangenentrakt an, damit ihn Lord Vader verhören kann. Wenig später sucht Darth Vader den Gefangenen auf und bezichtigt ihn, ein Rebell zu sein. Luca entgegnet, dass er lediglich ein Geschäftsmann sei und Nachschub zu der Rebellen-Basis liefern wolle. Mit Hilfe der Macht bringt Vader Luca dazu, ihm zu verraten, wie man unbeschadet zu der Basis vorrücken kann: Auf Lucas Schiff, der Faithless, befinden sich spezielle Codes, die die automatischen Verteidigungsanlagen deaktivieren, wenn man sie zur richtigen Zeit eingibt – und nur er selbst kennt die Zeitpunkte. Vader beschließt nun, zusammen mit Luca an Bord der Faithless eine Gruppe TIE-Jäger und -Bomber durch das Asteroidenfeld zu dem Rebellen-Stützpunkt zu führen. Mit Leichtigkeit zerstört Vader die Verteidigungsvorrichtungen der Rebellen, und der Verband erreicht Annamar, einen Planetoiden, auf dem sich die Basis befindet. Als Luca die Codes abschaltet, werden die Schiffe von den Verteidigungsanlagen schwer unter Beschuss genommen. Vader befiehlt Luca, die Codes wieder einzugeben, weil er sonst mit ihm sterben werde, doch Luca hat seine Entscheidung getroffen. Nachdem alle Sternjäger abgeschossen worden sind und die Faithless schwer beschädigt worden ist, stürzen sie auf Annamar ab. Luca gelingt es, sich aus dem Wrack seines Schiffes zu befreien, während Vader bewusstlos vor ihm liegt. Er erzählt dem Dunklen Lord eine Geschichte aus seiner Kindheit. Einst habe er einen Spielzeugsoldaten besessen, den er überallhin mitgenommen habe und der in seiner Vorstellung ganze Flotten befehligt und tausend imaginäre Kämpfe gewonnen habe. Der Soldat habe sich jedem erdenklichen Gegner gestellt, weil er Lucas Willen habe folgen müssen. Eines Tages habe er jedoch ein neues Spielzeug bekommen und den Soldaten weggeworfen. Er habe nicht mehr an ihn gedacht, bis er Darth Vader mit all seiner Macht und dennoch ohne freien Willen gesehen habe. Nachdem Darth Vader sein Bewusstsein zurückerlangt hat, zwingt er Luca, seine Waffe niederzulegen. Auf Vaders Frage, warum er ihn nicht getötet habe, obwohl er die Chance dazu gehabt habe, antwortet Luca, dass er keine wehrlosen Gefangenen tötete. Anschließend verlangt Vader von Luca, ihn zu dem Rebellen-Stützpunkt zu führen. Zur Fortbewegung nutzen sie zwei Düsenschlitten aus Lucas Schiff. Nach einiger Zeit bleiben sie stehen, weil Vader etwas Ungewöhnliches gespürt hat. Aus dem Boden erhebt sich ein gewaltiger alter Kampfdroide, den Vader schließlich mit Lucas Hilfe zerstören kann. Wieder wundert sich der Dunkle Lord über Lucas Hilfe, doch dieser entgegnet, dass er lediglich aus freien Stücken gehandelt habe. In der Nacht suchen sie zum Schutz eine Höhle auf und errichten dort ein kleines Lager. Während Vader Wache hält, legt sich Luca schlafen. Am nächsten Morgen setzen sie ihren Weg fort. Als der befestigte Rebellen-Stützpunkt in Sichtweite ist, wirft Vader Luca von dem Düsenschlitten, weil dieser nun seinen Zweck erfüllt hat. In dem Stützpunkt wird Captain Mase von Cal darüber informiert, dass eine Gestalt regungslos vor ihren Mauern steht. Den Rebellen wird klar, dass es sich um Darth Vader handelt. Daher erteilt Mase einem Schützen den Befehl, ihn zu erschießen, doch Vader blockt den Schuss ebenso wie das darauf folgende Dauerfeuer mit seinem Lichtschwert ab. Dem Dunklen Lord gelingt es daraufhin wider Erwarten der Rebellen, die Mauer zu durchstoßen. Nachdem er einige Rebellen mit seinem Lichtschwert getötet hat, hebt er mit Hilfe der Macht einen Y-Flügler an und bewegt ihn auf die anderen geparkten Sternjäger zu. In diesem Moment erreicht Luca den Ort und schreit Vader an, er solle aufhören. Dieser kümmert sich jedoch nicht darum und wirft den Bomber ab. Dadurch kommt es zu einer Explosion, bei der die Rebellen sterben. Luca überlebt indes, und sieht, wie sich Vader ihm nähert. Er hat eigentlich angenommen, dass Vader bei dem Versuch, die Rebellen-Basis anzugreifen, sterben werde, doch dieser erwidert nun, dass Luca die Macht der Dunklen Seite unterschätzt habe. Luca ist jedoch der Ansicht, dass Vader gar keine richtige Macht besitze und nur ein Paladin des Imperators sei. Bevor er von Vader auf Annamar zurückgelassen wird, vergleicht Luca den Dunklen Lord mit dem Spielzeugsoldaten aus seiner Kindheit. Darth Vader bringt daraufhin das gestohlene Todesstern-Bauteil wieder zurück. Der Imperator ist mit ihm zufrieden und erteilt ihm den nächsten Auftrag. Dramatis personae *Cal *Darth Vader *Holt *Luca *Palpatine *Mase *Marny Weblinks *''Star Wars Adventures: The Will of Darth Vader'' auf darkhorse.com Literaturangaben }} en:Star Wars Adventures: The Will of Darth Vader Kategorie:Comics Kategorie:Englische Comics Kategorie:Star Wars Adventures Kategorie:Legends-Quellen